


"Natasha In Detention?"

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Everyone knew who Clint Barton was, the guy who is always up to no good, who is always in detention no matter what. Natasha Romanov, head cheer captain with a 4.0 GPA, the perfect high school crush, but what was doing here in detention?Natasha walks in with her head held high, her red flaming hair in her perfect ponytail, her tight skirt showing off her perfect long legs and thighs from all that cheer training, she had one of her varsity jacket on, she took a seat directly in front of Clint, she tightens her ponytail and took out her homework, she taps her pencil as she was doing her math homework.





	"Natasha In Detention?"

Everyone knew who Clint Barton was, the guy who is always up to no good, who is always in detention no matter what. Natasha Romanov, head cheer captain with a 4.0 GPA, the perfect high school crush, but what was doing here in detention?

Natasha walks in with her head held high, her red flaming hair in her perfect ponytail, her tight skirt showing off her perfect long legs and thighs from all that cheer training, she had one of her varsity jacket on, she took a seat directly in front of Clint, she tightens her ponytail and took out her homework, she taps her pencil as she was doing her math homework.

Clint was biting on his pencil, wondering why was Natasha, the Natasha Romanov, is sitting in front of him, in detention. She literally has the perfect grade, perfect body, perfect smile. It would be dumb to say Clint didn’t had a huge crush on her during Sophomore year, but both of them were seniors now, but what kind of dumb shit did she get into to get here. Clint leans over and taps her shoulder, she turns and looks at him, but smiles at him.

“Yes?” Natasha asked politely.

“Is it just me, or did you just walk into the wrong classroom?” Clint asked her confused.

“What do you mean? This is detention, right?” Natasha giggles lightly. Clint heart literally stops a beat, her giggles were that cute.

“Well yeah it is detention, but why would a cheer captain be here?” Clint asked again.

“Let’s just say I threw hands to some unsuspecting juniors today. And I’m no longer the cheer captain.” Natasha shrugs, as she turns her whole body, so she could rest her elbows on the back of her seat.

Clint only realising the skirt she was wearing is just a tight black skirt, and the shirt she was wearing was just a random t shirt tucked into her skirt, but she still had her varsity jacket on.

“Why would you throw hands at someone? You do know you will affect your grades.” Clint replied.

“Let’s say I just wanted to show them their place, but guess what, stupid Steve and Bucky thinks it’s okay for them hoes to flirt with my man, so let’s say I broke couple of noses recently. So, what brings you here, Barton?” Natasha asked him back, as she rest her head on top of her arm, as she looks at him.

“Well the usual, either I don’t submit my papers on time, or the fact that I skipped a few classes this week. Or maybe because I stole all the boy’s clothes on the football team recently. Wait you know my name?” Clint chuckles as he too leans forward and lays on his arms and looks at her.

“Famous Clint Barton, could have made it on the archery team, but due to a bad accident, you’re partially deaf and the school think that a guy with disability is not supposed to play for the school, but look at Barnes, he has a prosthetic arm and he’s the quarterback of our football team.” Natasha shrugs, as she plays with her ponytail.

“You know awfully a lot about me huh?” Clint chuckles.

“Well as if you don’t know much about me.” Natasha teased him

“Well the fact that currently you’re an ex captain of the cheerleader squad, and that you have natural red hair, and fluent in German, Spanish, French, Romanian, Italian. You also have a 4.0 GPA, you’re literally in advanced math science and you have colleges lining up to get you especially when you’re just a sophomore. And you’re dating Steve Rogers, Football captain.” Clint shrugs as he smiles at her.

“That is almost all true. I used to date Steve Rogers, I dumped him because he was sleeping with Peggy Carter. But enough of those fuckers, they deserved the broken noses.” Natasha chuckles.

“You know what, since the teacher is obviously not paying attention, want to ditch detention? I could bring you somewhere fun.” Clint whispers as he leans in close to Natasha, sniffing her scent of flowers and powder.

“Yeah let’s go, I’ll drive us.” Natasha replies as she quickly packs her things, Clint nods and packs his too.

Both of them grabs their bag and slowly sneak out by the back door, well they were lucky as the detention was half filled with jocks that was rowdy and too noisy, and the teacher didn’t even give a damn. As they ran out of the school halls and to the parking lot, Natasha took out her car keys and got into her car, Clint follows her as he dumps his bag in the back seat and he rode shot gun. Clint told her to go to the mall.

They spend the whole afternoon at the arcade, Natasha grabs her stomach and threw her head back and laughed as she watch Clint failed at bowling, they then decided to play air hockey where Clint was winning, with the amount of tickets they won, Clint got Natasha a big purple bear which Natasha hugs and nuzzled into it.

“I’ll name you Hawkeye!” Natasha giggles as she held the bear closer.

“Why Hawkeye?” Clint asked as he sips his drink.

“Because you were called Hawkeye while on your team, and it’s purple like your gears too.” Natasha grins up to him.

“You remembered huh.” Clint chuckles, just then he bumps into someone.

“Watch where you’re going, are you blind?” Bucky said as Clint bumps into his back.

“Dude, I’m sorry alright.” Clint apologized.

“Bro, he ain’t blind. He’s just deaf.” Steve laughs as he turns too.

“Oh, do you need me to sign you what I just said?” Bucky jokes as he shows him the fingers.

“Enough Bucks.” Sam said as he slaps Bucky’s shoulders.

“I’m sorry that my boyfriend is a piece of shit.” Sam apologized to Clint.

“No worries Sammy. At least he ain’t a low life cheater.” Natasha scowls.

“So, you’re going out with this loser now huh, didn’t know your standards drop.” Sharon scoffs at her.

“Well well well, if it isn’t little miss hoe trying to speak up. Don’t worry, I’m done with Steve, but do you want my leftover juice too?” Natasha said as she shakes her drink in front of Sharon’s face.

Just then Sharon threatened to slap her, Clint stood in between them as he puffs his chest out, Steve pulls Sharon away as he stood in front of Clint, glaring down at him, yes Steve was way bigger than Clint was, but Clint was one of the top archers in school, he had perfect aim and arm strength. Steve chuckles as he looks at Clint.

“Look at him Buck, trying to protect Natasha. You want my other leftover too?” Steve chuckles.

“You trust me?” Clint asked as he turns to Natasha, who only nods at him.

Clint turns back and smirks at Steve, he looks over Steve side where Sam and Bucky were, he looks at Sam, giving him the knowing look. Sam and Clint were friends before this, and Sam personally knows how much Clint likes Natasha and how protective he was, Sam seen how many jaws Clint has broken because they called Natasha a little slut, he had seen how many arms Clint dislocated just because they made a move on Natasha. There was a reason why Clint Barton was known for being a scary bitch, and today Steve was about to learn why.

Clint grabs Steve by his arms, and with one smooth movement, he punched Steve so bad that boy hid the ground with a loud thud and knocks out cold. Clint smirks at Sam and winks at him, he then grabs Natasha’s hands and they ran away fast.

Clint had gotten into the car and drove off to Natasha house, Natasha couldn’t stop laughing as she kept talking about what happen, she grabs her things and got out of the car, Clint too. He had locked the car and hands Natasha the keys. He walks Natasha to the door; he had rubbed his sore knuckles as he said goodbye to her.

“You better ice that hand babe.” Natasha said as she points to his hands.

“I will later tonight. You should get some rest alright.” Clint said as he grins up to her.

Natasha drops her bags by the steps and left Hawkeye by her side, she walks up to Clint, and pulls him into a hug, she breathes in his scent and smiles into the hug.

“Thank you for today Clint.” Natasha said as she looks up at him.

“Anything for you, my princess.” Clint said, as pushes her messy hair away.

“You’re really a life saver, and I’m lucky to have met you.” Natasha said as she smiles at him.

“Well you’ll be much luckier if you’re dating me.” Clint teased her.

“I like that.” Natasha grins.

“You sure babe? I mean like your reputation will be ruined because I’m literally the school bad boy.” Clint asked her.

“For sure I mean it. I have always loved the bad boys, ain’t my fault I have always been in love with my purple hoodie senior who had already stole my heart the first time I met him.” Natasha giggled.

“Wait, you liked me? And for that long?” Clint asked as he pulls away from Natasha, looking at her.

“Clint, the only reason why I joined the cheerleaders it was because of you, and I had always thought if I studied well and you know be the cheer captain, you would date me. You were the captain of the archery squad. But ever since you got kicked out, I just maintained my GPA just to get your attention. Who knew by being bad, and detention can actually bring me here with you?” Natasha sighs as she looks at Clint with her stupid smile.

“Wait, you’re telling me that Cheer Fucking Captain, Natasha Romanov is interested in me?” Clint looks at her, as he tries to hide his smile.

"And the fucking crazy thing is that, i was and still am interested in you, ever since i first locked eyes with you. First day of school, during sophomore year. I remember the red haired girl walking into school, looking dazed and confuse, walking around the school hall. I don't know what got into me but i remembered when our eyes met and i smile at you, you smiled back and walked up to me. Asking me directions to the school office and i remember walking you there and you introduced yourself, god that smile you had, melts my heart. I knew it I can't stop smiling at you, i remember when we got to know each other, i kept repeating our conversation. When you got into the cheerleading team, i really wanted to ask you out. I remember sitting in the hospital bed with a cast on my arm, knowing I'm half deaf, knowing the fact that i can't hear you cheer or laugh anymore, it broke my heart. I remember the text you sent me, how sorry you felt. I remember that night as i lay in bed upset, you called me and you sang to me, i will always remember your angelic voice. I remember how in love i am with you, and still am" Clint said as he grins down to Natasha, as memories of her played in his mind.

“Come here!” Natasha said.

As she took a step closer, pulling Clint down and lacing her hands around his neck and pressing her lips to his. She could feel Clint smiles into the kiss, he leans further down and grabs her by her thighs and pulls her up, she hugs him like a koala as he continues to kiss her softly on her lips, as they pull apart and took a breath, resting their forehead against each other.

“God you do have strong arms.” Natasha sighs.

“Well, I can do this all day if you want.” Clint chuckles.

“Sound tempting but I have to go now. How about tomorrow, behind the school bleachers?” Natasha teased him as she whispers into his ears.

“Alright I’ll see you tomorrow okay.” Clint said as he puts her down.

“I’ll pick you up.” Natasha said as she tips toes and kissed his cheeks, she walks off and went back to her steps, she turns and waves at him.

“See you babe.” Clint waves at her as he walks off.

“I Love you.” Natasha breathes out under her breath as she waves at him.

“I love you.” Clint breathes out under his breath as he turns away and walks home.


End file.
